Une histoire de portefeuille
by Cormier
Summary: Après deux reviews j'ai revu mon texte...En résumé, c'est Duo qui se retrouve dans une situation qu'il n'apprécie pas trop...merci qui? merci Quatre... FINIE
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer ; parait qu'ils sont pas à moi, mais j'en doute...

UNE HISTOIRE DE PORTEFEUILLE.

'Mr Maxwell ?'

Duo leva à peine les yeux de sa paperasse.

'Une visite apparemment urgente et sans rendez-vous.'

'Faites entrer.'

La secrétaire ouvrit la porte et cria à quelqu'un de 'se ramener' à travers le couloir.

Duo fronça les sourcils ; comment pouvait-il être crédible avec une telle secrétaire ?

'Sophie, la prochaine fois, cela vous dérangerez d'aller chercher le visiteur et de l'accompagner jusqu'à mon bureau ...?'

La dénommée Sophie avec une désinvolture révoltante fit éclater une bulle de chew-gum. Elle sortit en laissant place au nouveau venu.

'Tout ça manque de sérieux non ?…'

'Quatre !'

Duo se leva, content de revoir son meilleur ami.

'Bonjour Duo ; je suis de passage sur L2, alors je me suis dit…Je te dérange peut-être ?'

'Au contraire, tu as bien fait de venir ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps.'

Les deux amis, après s'être serré dans les bras convinrent vite à la décision qu'un déjeuner à la brasserie d'en face s'imposé.

Ils s'étaient connus très jeune et dès l'enfance avaient noué de forts liens , et bien qu'ils n'aient pas choisi la même voie, Duo avait choisi une voie littéraire, Quatre, plutôt politique, ils ne s'étaient jamais perdus de vu.

Physiquement, les deux amis s'opposaient royalement ; Duo était brun, avec de longs cheveux, la plupart du temps rassemblés en natte lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas négligemment retenus par un élastique. Il était plutôt cool vestimentairement parlant, et portait une chemise rouge au-dessus d'un tee-shirt noir à manches longues et un jeans noir. A côté de lui, Quatre contrastait beaucoup. Plus grand que lui, ses cheveux blond, et sa peau couleur de lait n'attirait pas moins l'attention. Il portait un costard bleu marine avec une chemise blanche. Chose inhabituelle chez lui, et qui fit sourire le natté, est que sa cravate était pour une fois défaite.

'Sympa, comme endroit ! S'exclama Duo en prenant place autour d'une table. Dis donc, il y a plein de monde pour une heure si avancée, il est presque 15h ! Je n'étais jamais venu avant !'

'Ah, bon, s'étonna Quatre en s'asseyant à son tour, mais tu travailles pourtant juste à côté.'

'Ouais, peut-être, mais j'ai jamais le temps.'

'Tu travailles trop ! D'ailleurs, ça marche bien ?'

'Du tonnerre ! Surtout quand je sors en avant premières tes déclarations !'

Quatre secoua la tête ;

'Je ne pense pas que le succès de ton journal vienne de là. Tes journalistes sont bons, sans parler de tes propres articles, surtout ton dernier relatif à la loi de juillet ! Ton journal devient une référence pour mes collègues ! Et puis, tu parles toujours de ce qui intéresse les lecteurs.'

Duo ne put s'empêcher de rougir ;

'Merci Quatre, mais j'ai beaucoup galéré avant d'en arriver là, et je te dois pas mal ! D'ailleurs je pense pouvoir te rembourser d'ici peu.'

'Oh, rien ne presse, le nargua Quatre ; Mon compte en banque a doublé maintenant que je suis leader de la paix !'

Duo laissa sa tête cogner contre la table avec exagération. Journaliste, c'était vraiment trop mal payé !

Quatre en profita pour pencher au-dessus de la table. Il murmura ;

'J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.'

Duo releva la tête, le visage inquisiteur ;

'Je vais me marier !'

Duo tomba des nus.

'Avec Trowa ??'

Quatre acquiesça, tout sourire.

'Mon Dieu ! Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu ! Comment veux-tu que je te donne mon accord !'

'Duo ! je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord !et ne cris pas dans le restaurant ... Et puis tu l'as déjà vu !'

'Non ?'

'Si ! A ma soirée, je te l'avais présenté…'

Duo visualisait vaguement la soirée, pas la rencontre.

'…Maintenant que j'y repense continua Quatre, c'est vrai que tu t'étais bourré la gueule assez vite.'

Duo eut un sourire crispé.

'Ça te fait plaisir ?'

Il redescendit sur terre.

'Mais oui, très ! Je suis content pour vous ! Te voilà enfin casé. J'espère que je serai invité aux noces !'

'Oui, tu seras même mon témoin…Enfin si tu acceptes…'

'Evidemment ! ...D'un côté j'ai toujours su que je serais ton témoin d'honneur et pas autre chose.' Déclara Duo d'un air entendu.

'Je peux toujours changer d'avis tu sais… Et toi ?'

'Hein ? Mais non, je ne change pas d'avis ! C'était une blague.'

'Je veux dire, tu as quelqu'un toi ?'

'Ahhh…….' Duo ne s'attendait pas à une telle question.

'Ahhh….' L'imita Quatre.

'Hé !'

'Hé'

Duo soupira, Quatre pouffa.

'Non je suis seul.'

'Depuis Wufei ?'

'Oui.'

'Non'

'Si'

'Pas possible'

'Si'

'Je te crois pas !'

'Ok, on arrête là, tu sais très bien que j'ai personne depuis Wufei !!'

'Attends là ! T'avais 15 ans, aujourd'hui t'en à 26 !'

'Euh…j'en avais 17 et aujourd'hui j'en ai 22…'

'C'est ce que j'ai dit !' protesta innocemment Quatre.

'J'crois pas non…'

'Parce qu'en plus d'être célibataire, t'es sourd ?'

Duo, lui leva les yeux au ciel ; si l'amour rendait gâteux cela n'en valait pas la peine. Il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir, le sourire en coin de son ami.

'Bon, je te laisse.'

'Quoi ? Déjà ?'

'Oui, j'ai un meeting à 16h. tu payes ok……..héé..ééééé……..'

En se levant Quatre perdit l'équilibre et s'affala sur Duo.

'T'as trop bu ?' S'inquiéta ce dernier.

'Mais nan, allé je te rappelle ce soir, je ne pars que dans trois jours !'

Duo eut à peine le temps de répliquer que la porte du restaurant se refermait derrière Quatre.

Il finit le verre de vin de son ami ; à 4 euros le verre, il ne fallait pas faire de gâchis !

Il demanda l'addition.

Au moment même où il posa la main sur sa poche, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

On lui avait volé son portefeuille. Ou pour être plus exacte, QUATRE, SON MEILLEUR AMI LUI AVAIT VOLE SON PORTEFEUILLE.

'Chèque, liquide, ou carte bancaire ? Demanda un serveur.

'Euh, j'hésite encore' bafouilla Duo qui trouvait cette scène bien surréaliste.

//A Suivre//

duo; c'est n'importe quoi, j'espère que tu sais où tu vas!!

/Fin au prochain chapitre./

Cormier


	2. Chapter 2

Chp II

_J'y crois pas ! Comment il a pu me faire ça ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ? Son compte en banque dépasse largement le mien, et je ne dirais pas de combien parce que j'ai tout de même ma fierté, mais ça n'a vraiment aucun sens !… En tout cas c'était subtil !! J'ai rien senti !Qui est-ce qui lui a appris à faire ça ? Pas Trowa j'espère…_

_Bon, on se calme et on analyse la situation ; Mon meilleur ami vient de me planter au restaurant en embarquant mon porte-feuille, ou plutôt en me VOLANT mon porte-feuille. _

_Je n'ai pas de liquide sur moi pensant payer avec ma carte bleue, pas de chèque…En plus l'addition, qui me nargue avec ses 50.96 euros. Je suis sûre, c'est la faute du vin, et donc de Quatre ! Et encore, si j'étais un habitué je pourrai leur expliquer, mais là…Ils me feront jamais confiance. Et si je leur explique calmement ? P'tain, je peux pas, elle est bondée cette brasserie, c'est trop la honte ! Le patron va se ramener, il va gueuler et puis…rahhh, c'est trop la honte._ Duo se prit la tête dans les mains. _Quatre, je sais pas pourquoi t'as fait ça, mais je vais te tuer !_

'Alors monsieur ? Chèque ou liquide ?'

_Voilà encore le serveur…Il pourrait pas me laisser tranquille ? Il voit pas tous ces gens qui l'appellent ? J'ai rien demandé moi ! Oh, et puis, au point où j'en suis._

'Finalement je vais prendre une tarte au citron et un moelleux au chocolat.'

'Bien monsieur.'

_Bon, malgré son 'bien monsieur', il a quand même fait une drôle de tête !_

Duo, le regard un peu perdu parcouru la salle des yeux. Il croisa le regard d'un homme aux yeux froids, et d'un bleu intense. _Oulà, j'suis sûre que lui, il m'a grillé !_

L'homme était un style asiatique, mais ses cheveux n'étaient pas fins, mais plutôt dans en bordel. Son nez était fin, et ses yeux froids. Il portait un pull en V et un pantalon kaki; des fringues qui ne semblaient pas sortir de la kermesse du quartier. Malgré sa situation, Duo ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'homme, tout en plantant inconsciemment sa fourchette pleine de tarte au citron juste à côté de sa bouche. Et là, le rêve l'emporta et le bel inconnu se leva et se dirigea vers la table de Duo. Il se posta alors face à lui, le surplombant en tendant la main jusqu'à la joue de ce-dernier.

'Vous aviez de la tarte au citron. Je peux ?'

Pouf, Duo revient sur terre ! Et paf, le bel inconnu était bien là, le regardant d'un air amusé. Duo bafouilla un vague oui en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main pendant que l'inconnu prenait place là où Quatre l'avait lâchement abandonné.

'Désolé de vous importuner, mais manger tout seul, ce n'est jamais très marrant.'

'Oh, oui…C'est vrai.'

'Je vous dérange peut-être ?'

Duo était littéralement cramoisie, et ne savait plus où se placer. C'était un chance à ne pas manquer, l'inconnu était beau comme un dieu. Seulement, si il apprenait que Duo était dans un restaurant sans un sou, a devoir payer 50.95 euro… et encore, il ne comptait pas la tarte et le moelleux.

'Duo Maxwell.'

'Heero Yuy. Je peux vous offrir un café ?'

Vous voulez pas plutôt m'offrir un repas pour deux ??

'Euh, oui, merci…'

Tout en avalant son café, Duo oublia sa situation. Ou plutôt, Heero la lui fit oublier. Malgré son air froid et son sérieux, il le trouva très attirant. N'importe quelle personne du restaurant aurait pu les croire amants tellement ils se dévoraient des yeux.

Seulement voilà, une addition, celle des cafés vint se poser à celles des 50.95 et des 5 euro (de la tarte et du moelleux.)

Heero sortit son portefeuille, un portefeuille de marque, parce que lui, EVIDEMMENT, il avait son portefeuille et il ne se l'était pas fait voler lui ! …Duo se dit que de toute façon, c'était trop beau pour duré, et que Heero était sa seul chance de quitter le restaurant avec dignité, même si il perdrait le sienne aux yeux d'Heero.

'Heero…'

Ce dernier venait de déposer un billet de cinq euros dans la coupelle.

'J'ai un service à vous demander, le regard de Duo se fit dur car pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait la pitié d'Heero, …Voilà…Mon meilleur ami m'a volé mon porte-feuille, et je n'ai pas un sous pour payer l'addittion, s'il vous plaît, vous pouvez payer le repas ? Je vous promets que je vous rembourserais tout, mon bureau est à deux pas comme je vous l'ai dit'

Duo baissa la tête. Il n'était pas issu d'une famille riche et avait toujours refusé de s'abaisser devant les autres et de demander leur aide. Avec Quatre c'était différent, mais le service qu'il venait de demander à Heero était des plus humiliants. Sans un mot, Heero glissa sa carte bleu sur les additions. Le serveur apporta de quoi la débiter. Duo se remémora son aventure avec Wufe ; Ce dernier était issu d'une famille riche et Duo n'avait jamais osé lui dire qu'il avait été éduqué grâce à la charité des autres dans une église d'accueille. Le fait d'avoir caché ce secret avait creusé un fossé entre les deux garçons et Duo se sentait toujours obligé de refuser le moindre cadeau de la part de Wufei. Celui-ci avait fini par en être exaspéré et sans comprendre pourquoi, il en était venu à se séparer du natté .

Duo était incapable de prononcer un seul mot pendant qu'Heero tapait son code. Après ça, Heero remporterai ce qui lui était du et disparaîtrait de sa vie. C'était joué d'avance. Duo goûtait amèrement à un retour à l'enfance où il vivait aux dépends des autres.

Une fois sorti du restaurant où Duo se jura ne plus mettre les pieds, il se retourna vers Heero. Le visage toujours impassible. Duo inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Rougis d'avance et…s'inclina devant Heero.

Là aussi, il se jura de ne plus recommençer.

'Merci. Je m'excuse et sachez que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Veillez me suivre, je vais vous rembourser. Désolé de vous faire perdre du temps.'

'Oh, mais j'ai tut mon temps, et puis il fait beau, que diriez-vous d'un tour ?'

Duo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Deux mains lui attrapèrent la tête et il se retrouva le nez contre celui d'Heero.

'je vous ai dit que je travaillais dans la gestion, mais je vous ai pas pour qui…'

Les sourcils de Duo s'arquèrent.

'Je travaille pour le député Winner.' Lui murmura Heero à l'oreille.

Duo le regarda avec horreur . Heero ne le laissa pas répliquer et enchaîna.

'C'est mon patron, et j'ai pleine confiance en lui. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il souhaitait me présenter quelqu'un qui pouvait faire mon bonheur, je n'ai pas été déçu…'

Duo serrait le poing. Il s'arracha d'Heero et courut jusqu'à son bureau.

Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. C'était tout planifié, alors forcément Quatre l'attendait dans son bureau !_ Je vais le tuer ! Comment a-t-il osé ? _Les pensées de Duo se bousculaient dans sa tête quand, haletant, il ouvrit la porte en fureur.

Quatre se trouvait bien là, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le visage baigné de larmes. Face à cette vision, la colère de Duo s'envola.

'Tu me pardonneras pas Duo ?'

A peine sa phrase achevé, Quatre enfouie son visage dans ses mains.

'Quatre, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?'

'Duo, je suis tellement désolé. Mais je voulais que tu comprennes…Que tu saches que même si l'argent est important, il ne représente rien…je veux dire que... quand on reçoit un cadeau, ce qui compte, ce n'est pas sa valeur… Quand Wufei t'offrait un cadeau, à ses yeux ce n'était pas son prix le plus important, mais l'attention avec lequel il te l'offrait. Quand Heero te paye un café, c'est comme si il t'invitait. Il fait ça parce qu'il te trouve sympathique, il te l'aurait offert même si tu avais été milliardaire ! Tu comprends. Si il te payes le repas, c'est parce que tu te trouvais dans une situation qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. Oh Duo, tu as gâché ta relation avec Wufei, c'est assez suffisant, comprend qu'importe tes origines, ton compte en banque, les gens ne t'aiment pas par pitié, ne t'offre pas des cadeaux parce que tu n'en as pas, ils font ça parce qu'ils tiennent à toi tout court. Parce que ça leur fait plaisir à eux de te donner telle ou telle chose…Tu comprends ?'

Duo s'approcha de Quatre et le pris dans ses bras.

_Merci Quatre, j'ai compris…_murmura Duo.

voilà épilogue au dernier chapitre.

Duo: 't'es au courant que c'est n'importe quoi la tirade de Quatre.???

Cormier


	3. épilogue

EPILOGUE

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Duo lorsqu'il se réveilla dans son lit, blottit contre Heero, qui lui souriait.

'Bonjour'

'Bonjour'

'Pendant que vous dormiez, j'ai regardé les infos du matin. Il semble que la nouvelle loi de juillet n'est pas passait devant l'assemblé grâce aux actions de Quatre Raberba Winner…'

Duo se serra contre lui.

'Dis, Heero c'est pas un rêve ? Tu ne vas pas t'en aller ? même si l'on se connaît que depuis euh…attends…'

'Duo ; Quatre tient trop à toi pour te présenter un simple passe-temps. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu me plais beaucoup, je ne sais pas plus que toi où on va, mais, ça te dirai qu'on essaye ?'

'Ah…Et pour hier…'

'Tu ne devinera jamais à quel point j'étais heureux de te voir revenir.'

'c'est vrai…'

'Oui, je commençais à avoir sérieusement froid, trois-quart d'heure d'attente…'

Duo rougis. Il était ensuit longtemps avec Quatre avant de redescendre dans l'espoir de revoir Heero.

'Désolé…' Et pour se faire pardonner, Duo embrassa son amant.

FIN

Voilà….

Vous pouvez laisser des reviews s'il vous plaît ? Même si elles sont négatives !! Cormier


End file.
